


蛋凯《王冠》crown

by erosshakki



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 接《牢房》《火焰》。伊利丹赠与凯尔萨斯永恒之井水瓶，教会了他如何建立全新的太阳之井。
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 6





	蛋凯《王冠》crown

前情提要：接《牢房》《火焰》。伊利丹赠与凯尔萨斯永恒之井水瓶，教会了他如何建立全新的太阳之井。

《王冠》

他和他的伊利达雷在遥远的世界中穿梭。他们踏入腐朽的星球，用凡身与怒火对燃烧军团展开了无畏的攻势。赤色的闪电在夜空中绽放，硫磺气息的热风扫过他赤裸的胸膛，他那灰紫色的肌肤被恶魔的黑血所侵染，诡绿色的魔纹在黑暗中无声地闪耀。  
他低垂下头，注视着在战争中牺牲的恶魔猎手，无论是暗夜精灵或是血精灵，都是由他一手训练。他记得他们每一个人，记得他们的名字与姓氏，记得他们的声音与语调，记得他们的信念与诚挚，但现在他唯一能做的就是将他们冰冷的遗体带回外域，埋葬在阴翳残破的影月谷中的伊利达雷墓地。  
简短的葬礼后，伊利丹前往训练场，继续教导一批新加入的恶魔猎手。随着战事的推进，越来越多的恶魔猎手献出了宝贵的生命，他的伊利达雷正在迅速减员。  
他将一个魔能濒临失控的新兵击倒在地，严苛地训斥道：“站起来！在战争到来前你必须做万全准备！”  
新兵发出了一声怒吼，用战刃撑起身体，与伊利丹继续对阵。  
金属的鸣击声不断回响。

血精灵王回到寝宫，摘下了赤红的王冠，倒了杯影月酒，在露台边独自酌饮。部落的使者要求他将更多回归奎尔萨拉斯的主力部队调往诺森德大陆，为部落在与联盟的竞争中赢得优势，而剿灭巫妖王反倒成为了次要目标。洛瑟玛建议象征性地增兵，而罗曼斯请求他回绝部落，让剩余的部队能得到充分的休整。而达拉然也尾随而至，要求他去达拉然接受审判。  
想到这儿他不禁眉头紧皱，看向奎尔萨拉斯高塔间暗红色的残阳。历经半年，他的双眼终于转变回原本的湛蓝，褪去了使用邪能的幽绿色魔光，是所有血精灵中的最后一个。血精灵一族的魔瘾问题随着太阳之井的重建得以解决，他也在民众的拥戴下正式加冕为王。荣耀背后，他只觉历经一场漫长的疲惫旅程，却只是竭力为了留在原点。  
随着魔瘾的解除，血精灵的社会风气迅速转向于原本的闲适与安宁，议会高层开始刺探为何他能获取宝贵的井水，而天灾、以及燃烧军团的威胁则被迅速淡忘。但关于他在外域的那些政治污点只不过暂时被遮掩，他在虚空风暴肯瑞瓦村、以及绑架穆鲁等行径正随着血骑士和圣光势力的扩张而在国内传扬，而民众正因此划分阵营。他试图与肯瑞托进行协商，但艾萨斯这个蠢货拒绝了他的调停请求，甚至还发来了一封愚蠢的断绝信，奉劝他即刻前往达拉然接受审判。而叛徒沃雷塔尔则以圣光代理人的身份厚颜无耻地返回银月城，游说他皈依圣光进行忏悔，并且警告说德莱尼人将会为风暴要塞发生的一切展开报复。他却不能拿这个叛徒怎么样，因为王权不允许干涉信仰，只能任由叛徒在国内散布不利于自己的言论。  
三枚月石在昏暗的房间中不断起伏，像是他此刻的心绪。凯尔萨斯品尝着影月酒被邪能渗透过的独有味道，回顾着这几年在外域的历程。外域的一切并没有停留在外域，那个破碎的世界伴随他一同返回了艾泽拉斯。  
开始时他只是为了像先祖达雷斯玛那样……偷取永恒之井的井水，但伊利丹居然主动赠予他一瓶宝贵的井水，并且教会他重建太阳之井的方法。现在魔瘾已然解除，血精灵重获新生，他自己却沾染上了另一种瘾。  
凯尔萨斯卸下仪式盔甲，换上轻便的绸缎长袍，在书桌前批阅着一叠公文，银月议会提交的这些决案只需要他做最后的象征性签署。奎尔萨拉斯的一切正在恢复正轨，他知道自己正慢慢失去国家的主导权。他仔细审视着这些文件，试图掌握这个国家的细微动向。  
其中包括将罪犯移交凯恩·日怒、送往外域接受恶魔猎手训练的决案。  
他扔下文件板，罪犯并不是精锐战士，怎么可能撑过严苛的恶魔猎手训练？他无奈地想到，也许这正是民众的选择……  
他的战争魔法造诣对于国家重建并无助益，此刻他怀念起外域的生活，这是他人生中最有目标的一段时光。在伊利丹麾下，接连不断的战争总让他血脉偾张。他至今还会梦见燃烧的尸骸、潮水般进攻的恶魔、邪能在体内激荡的快慰……  
以及那个暗夜精灵。  
凯尔萨斯靠上椅背，疲惫地合上眼。  
但那一切毕竟已经过去了。

奎尔萨拉斯的范围防御法阵几乎无懈可击。几乎。伊利丹在夜色中飞往逐日岛，他敏锐地察觉到了魔网的薄弱点，范围防御法阵无法从这里汲取足够能量。成功侵入后，他先是探访了昔日战友达雷斯玛的圣龛，又飞过阳帆海峡来到银月城上空。城市中央便是那道漆黑的死亡之痕，被毁的旧银月城依旧笼罩在战争的阴翳之中。辛多雷延续了当年上层精灵精巧繁复的建筑风格，让他颇为怀念。蓝紫色魔光装点着银月城东区，绚烂的夜景中略带一些诡异，而城立最为宏伟的建筑群想必就是凯尔萨斯的王宫。  
伊利丹飞向高塔间簇拥着的那座凤凰主塔，通过灵视，他分辨出更多的防御法阵，而自己也多了一些烦人的同行者。他收紧双翼从空中疾速飞降，在高塔之间盘旋，试图甩开那些巡逻的龙鹰骑士。经过主塔上层时，透过落地窗，他寻找到了自己企盼的红色身影，在灵视的灰色幕景中像是火焰般跃动。他拽住栏杆翻入露台，进入凯尔萨斯的房间。  
“伊利丹？”凯尔萨斯即刻离开书桌迎了上去，声音中充满惊喜，不再是平常冷静自持的萨拉斯语调。他看向露台外，迅速合上门拉上纱帘，热情地搂住伊利丹那宽厚的胸膛，抚摸着那耀眼的魔纹：“我刚才还想起了你。”  
“想起我什么？”伊利丹伫立在原地，并没有做太多身体上的回应。  
“一切！外域的一切，我们共同经历的那些战斗，黑暗神庙，地狱火半岛……还有……你像这样将我拥紧。”他的蓝眼有些湿润，引着伊利丹的大手抚上自己，最后停留在脸侧，感受着掌心传来的温暖。  
“像这样？”伊利丹突然将凯尔萨斯拉向自己，低头咬上耳廓，又用力揉捏他的臀肉。  
“主人……别这样……”  
正当凯尔萨斯意乱情迷之时，露台外有卫队通报：“国王陛下！城中有入侵者！刚才飞往了王宫的方向！”  
伊利丹全然不顾，继续玩弄着凯尔萨斯，甚至撩开长袍手掌探入凯尔的底裤，中指沿着臀缝一点点下移……粗鲁的举动终于让血精灵王愤怒地将他推开。两人在房间内相持着，能听到外面龙鹰羽翼在不断扑扇。  
终于，凯尔萨斯怒气冲冲地整了整长袍，走到玻璃门前喊道：“我没事。不用派人值守。”  
“可是陛下！”  
“好了退下吧，我要休息了。”  
等巡逻队离去后，他转向阴影之中的伊利丹，埋怨道：“刚才你想让我难堪？”  
许久，伊利丹终于开口：“你的宫廷真是冷清，路上只有十几个守卫。怎么，没去填充后宫？”  
“我不需要。”凯尔萨斯倒了杯影月酒，醇和的酒液让他稍稍舒缓，想起了几个月前伊利丹特地差人送来了这几箱酒，“你到底怎么回事，来找我不是为了说这些吧。”  
“你现在已经成为血精灵王，也从我这里拿到了想要的东西。”伊利丹背过身，打量房间内的陈设，但周围只是些模糊的灰影。他不知该看向何处，不由得头颅低垂。  
凯尔萨斯放下酒杯，走近几步，轻轻贴在伊利丹身后，将他环拥。“并不是所有我想要的……我想要你，伊利丹，但你有宏大的目标要去完成。”  
伊利丹搭上伸至自己胸前的手，“这不是重点。族人、国家在你那里有着更为优先的顺位，这也是你最开始追随我的目的。我在寻找能打开燃烧军团巢穴的萨格里特钥石，但我并不知道它是由哪个恶魔领主保管，我需要训练更多的猎手以应对接下来的战争。我满足了你，但你并没有遵守我们之间的协议。艾露恩姐妹会正在想法设法阻止卡多雷响应我的征召，而凯恩告诉我，你也在切断支援，最新一批新兵只寥寥十五个人——”  
“主人！这不由我决定，我不能越过议会，议会拒绝了我的要求，而我的日怒、晨星等几支部队已经前往诺森德。”  
伊利丹转过身，“这都是为了削弱你的军权，你的军队对于贵族议会是一种威胁。”  
“我知道，”凯尔萨斯将手握拳，语调中压抑着怒火，“但这也是我的意愿，我即将前往诺森德，向那个屠夫复仇。”  
“抱歉。”他捧起凯尔萨斯的脸庞，渴望能看到他的双眼，但灵视中跃动着炽红的火焰，无法分辨出具体的样貌，“我知道他对你的伤害，但阿尔萨斯只不过是燃烧军团遗留在艾泽拉斯的一枚弃子，我们有着更为紧要的使命。”  
凯尔萨斯抬起头，紧盯着恶魔猎手，“议会只同意遣送罪犯去外域，我的权力被议会约束住了”  
伊利丹沉默了一会儿，终于苦笑着说道：“如果这是我仅能得到的，那我只能期望你们的律法足够严苛，多判决些小偷小摸的、或是政治犯。我现在是真的很缺人手。”  
凯尔萨斯眼中一亮，走向放满珍本法术书的书架，从最底层取出厚重的《奎尔萨拉斯法典》：“找到了。果然。现在完全符合宣战的条件，我会提交银月议会向巫妖王正式宣战，而不是以加入部落联军的形式远征诺森德。”  
伊利丹双臂抱胸，魔纹静谧地闪烁。“所以？”  
凯尔萨斯阴险一笑，“战争状态下，我的军令就可以绕过银月议会。而我有一个很长的名单亟待处理。首先就是曾经背叛我的占星者部队，我相信沃雷塔尔将会是个强大的恶魔猎手；以及那些夺日者，他们拒绝了我的调回，听说正在诺森德搜寻我上次遗落的烈焰之击，只为了讨好达拉然，而我将宣布艾萨斯和他的追随者们犯下了叛国罪，将他们缉拿后移交给你。”  
伊利丹哼了一声，将凯尔萨斯搂紧，“很有政治头脑，凯尔萨斯王子……国王。如果银月议会阻止你呢？”  
血精灵王嘴角上扬。讨论政治问题让他愈加的兴奋，身体有些燥热，于是解开了几枚金质纽扣。  
伊利丹俯下身，亲吻着凯尔萨斯的颈侧，又挑逗地问道：“如果达拉然决定全力支持艾萨斯、派遣了更多的法师对抗你的追捕呢？我听说了你和达拉然之间的冲突，我可不希望你那优雅的脖颈被套上禁魔枷锁，而你那英俊的小脸……只能留给达拉然的看守去欣赏了。”  
“主人……你在夸奖我？”凯尔萨斯发出些享受的呻吟，抚摸着伊利丹硬实的胸肌。  
“我应当对你多加赞赏，你可是我最能干的下属。”  
“你看不到我，怎么知道我长什么样？”凯尔萨斯笑着将手指穿过伊利丹的黑发，解开了恶魔猎手新换的刺绣眼罩。他能闻到伊利丹身上传来浅淡的熏香气息，也注意到伊利丹几乎没有褶皱的裤子和崭新的镶宝石腰带，看来是做了一番准备的。那些宝石呈现出被邪能浸染过的幽绿色，能感到其间蕴藏着充沛的能量。  
伊利丹试着解开凯尔萨斯的长袍。“我被你和瓦斯琪救出后，曾让她仔细形容过你的长相，也要求她讲了你之前的事。我对你一直很感兴趣。有那么多丑恶的男人觊觎你，这让我非常的愤怒。”  
凯尔萨斯耸了耸肩，“主人，是我主动要求两个可怜的看守那么做的，与阿尔萨斯那个屠夫并不一样。从诺森德归来之后，我一直……对此非常恐惧。”  
“我很想抚慰你，让你能重新体会这种欢愉。我之前不是提议过？但你更关心怎么重建太阳之井。”  
“我以为你嫌弃我，主人。”  
“没有的事，今晚不也正好。你愿意继续叫我主人？”  
“主人，”凯尔萨斯搭上伊利丹的长角，拽着他吻上自己，这个吻让他无比怀念，“主人……”  
两人在这个吻中品味着共同经历的一切，用舌尖挑动着彼此的欲火。伊利丹将凯尔萨斯轻松抱起，“床……在那个方位？”  
“往左、你的左边——”两人笑着摔倒在床边，又爬上床搂抱在一起。伊利丹将凯尔萨斯摁在身下，试着解开长袍，但终于不耐烦地一把扯开，又摸索着褪下凯尔萨斯的底裤。  
伊利丹单手解开腰带，粗长的阴茎立刻顶了出来。凯尔萨斯瞄向伊利丹的腿间，羞愧地说道：“让我来吧，主人。”  
伊利丹喘息着点了点头，躺平后感到凯尔萨斯拽下自己的长裤，开始用纤巧的双手取悦自己。恶魔猎手腿间的壮硕单手无法完全握住，凯尔萨斯将十指交叠，拢着双手不断套弄，惊异于那紫黑色的阴茎又粗壮了些，前端红胀，不禁舔了舔嘴唇。他指向一个悬浮托架，随着魔法能量的激发，精巧的辛多雷王冠漂浮而来。凯尔萨斯戴上王冠，跨坐在伊利丹身上，用臀肉挤压着身下的巨物，又握住自己的阴茎。想起伊利丹并不会看到，他更为恣意，长发和眉梢随着身体的起伏而不断甩动，长袍滑落肩头。  
“很好、凯尔……但为什么你要戴上王冠？”伊利丹很是享受，喘息着问道。  
“什么！你能看到？”凯尔萨斯正愉悦地在伊利丹身上颠簸，听到这话心里一惊。  
“你的王冠具有强大的魔法能量。是的，我能透过灵视看到。”  
凯尔萨斯窘迫地问道，“你还能看到什么？”  
“能看到你红色的灵魂之火，而这让我倍感温暖。继续戴着王冠吧，很有王者的气势。”他笑着控住凯尔萨斯纤瘦的腰身，让他挪过来些，抬起头含住那悸动的阴茎，不断吸吮、舔拨。  
“主人……慢点……”凯尔萨斯扶上雕刻有展翼凤凰的镀金床头，不自主地顶戳着伊利丹的上膛，几乎宣泄了出来。  
“舒服吗？”  
凯尔萨斯气喘吁吁地躺回伊利丹身上，意犹未尽地挤蹭着，享受着恶魔猎手那超凡的强健躯体。“我很满意。但我想要你更激烈地玩弄我。”  
伊利丹声音低哑，在凯尔萨斯耳边恳求道，“你能不能并紧腿、用腿来满足我。”  
“但我想用些让我们双方都能快乐的方式，进入我吧，主人。”凯尔萨斯动情地说。  
“可以吗？我担心——”  
凯尔萨斯贴上伊利丹嘴唇，“不会的，我早有准备。”他撑着伊利丹厚实的胸膛坐起身，念出了一段咒语。  
“这是……瘫痪术？”  
“初级松弛术，我用在了那里。”  
“你对魔法的灵活运用真让我印象深刻。”  
凯尔萨斯微微一笑，拉上长袍，稍稍遮挡硬起的下身，去床边找出一罐淡紫色的油膏。伊利丹闻到了薰衣草的香气，随后感到阴茎被均匀涂上了一层油，不由得对接下来的事充满期待。  
眼前这根巨物非常之诱人。凯尔萨斯分开腿，一手扶着伊利丹的阴茎，一手撑在他的小腹，一点点将那粗壮的阴茎纳入体内。“唔……太棒了……”  
穴口的肌肉已经舒展，箍住了巨物的前端。温热的内壁被完全撑开，将侵入物紧紧包裹。凯尔萨斯眼神迷离，痛楚过后是体内被挤压的强烈快感，自下身渐渐扩散开来。借着魔法和润滑，几番压碾，巨物已进入大半。凯尔萨斯喘息连连，觉得下身被撑得严丝合缝，再无进入的余地，“主人……”  
“不用勉强，凯尔，你那里勒得太紧了。”战刃陷在凯尔萨斯高热、紧致的甬道之中，非常的舒爽，伊利丹暗暗希望能再勉强一下。  
凯尔萨斯疲惫地趴在伊利丹身上，却是一脸的餍足。  
伊利丹捧起凯尔萨斯的脸庞慢慢亲吻。“好些了吗？放松。”  
凯尔萨斯视线中闪亮着一条幽绿色的光带，“你的腰带上是不是装配了邪能水晶？”  
“邪能之玉。选用了影月谷产出的玉髓做为储能介质。”  
“能让我尝尝吗？”  
他将凯尔萨斯按在自己胸前，“太阳井已经恢复，你不需要邪能了。”  
“但我很想再次体味这股能量，那种狂放的魔力让我浑身颤抖。”凯尔萨斯勉强拽过腰带，体内的巨物让他虚汗渗涔。他勉强施放法力分流，引导这熟悉的能量进入自己，感受着邪能在体内涌动的快慰。  
“啊……很好……”获取邪能的同时，他弓着身子，小幅研磨着体内的巨物，渐渐失去克制。  
“凯尔？”伊利达雷肉刃被夹得几乎缴械。他专注于自己和凯尔萨斯身体的感受，辨识着那些细碎的呻吟，调整着进攻的节奏。  
欲望变得更为猛烈，凯尔萨斯急切地挪动身体，在邪能与肉欲双重快感的冲击下目光涣散，眼白中闪动着诡异的绿光。  
“够了，凯尔，别再使用邪能之玉了。”伊利丹将腰带扔下床，搂紧身前的凯尔萨斯，尽量轻柔地将他放倒，架着他的双腿掌握着交合的节奏，“我们还是专注于肉体的欢愉。”  
肉刃在体内转动，凯尔萨斯被搅得泪眼迷离，咬着下唇应了一声。  
房间内传来淫靡的交合声，夹杂着两人粗重的喘息，沉甸甸的囊袋不断撞在凯尔萨斯的会阴。颤抖的双手扶在伊利丹两肋，凯尔萨斯已任由他摆布，深陷于情欲，汇集意志变得非常困难。  
“Arl-san noir……Ar、Ar、Ar……Arch……Sala-noir……”被伊利丹多次打断后，凯尔萨斯终于用邪能裂解空间，召唤出了一面漆黑的镜子，去耗散涌入的邪能。他看镜中自己：长发凌乱地铺散开来，歪斜地戴着赤红色的王冠，双眼发出绿光，被开拓过的穴口正吞吐着伊利丹的巨物。  
伊利丹擦去汗水，“这种情况下还能施法？”  
凯尔萨斯唉吟着维持法术，镜子在空中裂解为数块，映照出交合的各个角度，能看到那里正被伊利丹不留情面地操弄着，而这让他愈加的兴奋，前端淌出了更多的欲液。  
伊利丹俯下身，用舌头堵住凯尔萨斯的嘴，纵容自己沉湎于快感，加快了抽插的速度。他听到临近高潮的凯尔萨斯正含混不清地大声呻吟，而这让他宣泄的欲望更为强烈。  
“主人、主人……”随着下身被反复顶撞，凯尔萨斯只剩下被巨物操弄的纯粹快感，渐渐被送上顶峰。伊利丹搂紧怀中的凯尔萨斯，再无法忍耐，全部发泄在他体内。  
高潮来临时凯尔萨斯将邪能灌输入黑色的镜面，镜子片片碎裂，像是萤火般闪过点点绿光，似乎也将他的灵魂也一并抽离。伴随着几下有力的抽送，热液即刻涌入。凯尔萨斯被干得射了出来，身子绷起，双眼失神，一时间失去了意识。  
“你……还好吗。”伊利丹喘着粗气，不舍地将战刃抽出。  
随着邪能耗尽、欲望排解，凯尔萨斯急促地喘息着，感到温热的精华从后穴中涌出，“怎么这么多……”  
“吃不消了？”伊利丹在他身边躺下，呼吸稍稍平伏，但困意迅速袭来。  
“我看你才是。还飞得动吗？”  
伊利丹应了一声，戴上眼罩，并不打算离去。  
凯尔萨斯提起精神，释放魔法清洁自己，下身还隐隐作痛。眼中的绿光已然消逝，他疲惫地摘下王冠，枕着伊利丹的手臂，很快便一起睡去。  
几小时后，伊利丹感到怀中的凯尔萨斯挪了下身子。他继续装睡，听到凯尔萨斯下床后脚步蹒跚，不禁暗自一笑。  
门被轻轻打开，凯尔萨斯出门后和人交谈了几句，伊利丹分辨出是罗曼斯的声音。他撩起眼罩，感到房间内光线充足，都已经天亮，看来现在是没法回外域了。  
“陛下，议会在等你。”  
“我身体不太舒服，今天就不过去了。你稍微探下他们的口风，说我准备正式对巫妖王宣战，看看他们什么态度。”  
“遵命。”  
凯尔萨斯关好房门，轻手轻脚地爬上奢华的大床，发现被单之下伊利丹的巨物已傲然挺立。他微微一笑，搭上那沉缓起伏着的胸膛，探入被单一点点下移，观察着伊利丹的表情。  
伊利丹突然控住凯尔萨斯的手腕，“我听你说身体不太舒服，我们应该着手解决这个问题。”  
凯尔萨斯有技巧地套弄着手中的巨物，“我正在着手解决一个大问题。”  
伊利丹略有些得意，“这个问题还很坚巨。我们有一整天来解决这些问题。”  
凯尔萨斯佯作恼火，“怎么？不想走了？”。  
“如果我在光天化日之下飞出银月城，猜猜你的好臣民们会怎么想。”  
血精灵王按住伊利丹的胸膛让他躺倒，不紧不慢地跨坐在他身上，“大概会想，我们的国王真是器欲难量。”  
伊利丹点了点头，“别忘了你的王冠。”


End file.
